


It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah (Hallelujah)

by Wandering_Crow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, tw homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Crow/pseuds/Wandering_Crow
Summary: He doesn’t expect something like this to happen to Takao; not when the boy is so much more liked than him, easy going and good natured, always there with a friendly smile and a helping hand. Not when they are third years, co-captains of the basketball team and still riding the rush of having won the Wintercup for Shutoku for the first time in years.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah (Hallelujah)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taigainside](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=taigainside).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for Vee. Hope you enjoy it and Merry Holidays!

He doesn’t expect something like this to happen to Takao; not when the boy is so much more liked than him, easy going and good natured, always there with a friendly smile and a helping hand. Not when they are third years, co-captains of the basketball team and still riding the rush of having won the Wintercup for Shutoku for the first time in years.

(Of course, it helps that Rakuzan was recently devoid of its three Kings, all having graduated a year prior. It helped even more that Akashi had yet again refused to partake in the match when he had heard Kuroko would not be there, having gone along with Aomine for a semester of studying and training abroad. In the end it had been Yosen, Shutoku and Kaijou fighting for the victory and despite Kise’s much better Perfect Copy, neither him nor Murasakibara had been a match for him and Takao).

So no, to say he had not expected something like that to befall Takao right before the holidays would be an understatement. It would be more accurate to say he had never imagined anyone to have the sheer gall to raise a hand to one of the first line of Shutoku’s basketball team and even more so, to someone Midorima had claimed as his. 

It was a rule that had spread like wildfire ever since one of the volleyball team members had tried to steal one of Midorima’s lucky items and had ended up with a concussion after a basketball shot with perfect accuracy from all the way across the field had hit him straight in the forehead. A rule obeyed by any student that crossed the threshold of Shutoku, be they newcomers or seniors. A simple rule: there were three things that Midorima Shintarou held dear - basketball, his lucky item of the day and Takao Kazunari. Whoever meddles with either of the three will have fire and hell coming raining down upon them.

“Shin-chan?” Takao askes and he stops his ministrations, looking at the boy peering at him from behind black eyelashes, standing cross legged on the floor of their shared apartment, surrounded by bloodied gauze and disinfectant, by clean bandages and a few other medical equipment the raven haired boy is sure are not of use in the treatment of scabs, bruises and lacerations, though he is not fool enough to utter his amusement out loud to Midorima, not when the green haired boy is vibrating with fury and desire to exact retribution, when his normally steady hands are shaking and he has to stop himself, time and time again, least he ends up hurting Takao himself. “Are you okay?”

“Don’t be a fool Takao,” the other boy snapped with more vitriol than he wanted before he hunched into himself, a gesture so unlike him that made Takao all the more worried. “I am not the one you should be asking this to.”

“I’m fine, Shin-chan. It’s just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing I haven’t had to handle before.”

“You had a dislocated shoulder and a twisted ankle,” Midorima levelled the most frigid glare he could muster at his partner, pointing towards the recently bandaged ankle that was still too swollen and the sling made from a scarf and tied carefully around Takao’s neck.

“In their defence, that was more from tumbling down the hill than any damage they tried to do,” Takao said breezily, ignoring the increasingly dark look on the other boy’s face. 

“Takao, I am one phone call away from requesting Akashi’s help in handling this situation.” And oh, was that a powerful admission, one that made something warm and fond curl in Takao’s soul, the knowledge that Midorima would ask Akashi for a favour, knowing fully well he would be in the red haired boy’s debt. The realisation sucked all desire for banter and making light of the situation flee Takao’s mind. He would not allow it, of course, a couple of hooligans did not deserve the full wrath of the Rakuzan emperor aimed at them - and Takao had no doubt Akashi would enact divine retribution upon the pair, it would be a miracle if they ever left the house afterwards - because no matter the complicated relationship between the two former Miracles, the boy knew full well the tight friendship that tied them. A weird and twisted friendship that flabbergasted Takao, but a powerful one nonetheless. 

“It was just a couple of thugs, Shin-chan. Just some assholes who saw a rainbow scarf and figured I’d be easy prey. They saw the error of their ways soon enough. I think I might have knocked some teeth from one of them,” Takao laughed whirly, making a few hand gestures that seemed to show how the entire scuffle had taken place.

“You shouldn’t have to, you had to deal with enough bullshit like this in middle-school.” It had been a sobering moment, recalling the day when Takao came out to him, expecting rebuttal and retribution, clearly not believing in the inclusivity Shutoku prided itself with. What he had not expected was for Midorima to grab him by the lapels of his shirt and kiss him senseless. Who would have thought?

“It’s fine, Shin-chan. It’s not worth spoiling the holidays because of this. We still have to try out that recipe for gingerbread Kagami gave us.”

“I cannot understand that baskethead’s idiotic obsession of making us all celebrate Christmas western style.”

And perhaps that was the most amusing event surrounding Christmas; having Kagami barge into each and every of their houses, including the Akashi household, with a huge Christmas tree all decked out in lights and baubles, leaving gingerbread recipes on the table and stuffing a handful of presents under the tree. At least three of the people had kicked him out once they got out of their stupor - Midorima being one of them -, but that had not deterred the idiot, who then proceeded to toss candy at the closed windows. Truly, the only one who had been happy in the whole ordeal had been Murasakibara.

“I will not…” Midorima started, before one single look from Takao - much more pitiful and beseeching than benefitted the situation, stopped him in his tracks. “Fine, let us see what that abomination Kagami brought is. You are to sit down in a chair and not move until it is done, understood?”

“Whatever you say, Shin-chan, whatever you say.”


End file.
